Jisoo
Jisoo ( 지수) is one of the five potential love interests chosen for the Heroine by The Wizard. He is also one of two feline based characters the player can choose from with the other being Jiyeon. His real name is revealed to be Bryce (브라이스) on the official Dandelion: Wishes Brought To You website. Background Not much is known about Jisoo's childhood but it can be inferred that he had a rough life due to being in poverty. When he was seven years old, his younger sister named Lily was born. She would later become the most important person in his life. Two years prior to the in-game story, Jisoo and Lily lost their parents. Times became harder for Jisoo since he was the only one capable of working and bringing home food. He left for two days to fish but when he came home, he found his sister crying and searching for him. He discovered that not only was she losing her eyesight but she was also slowly dying. He did all that he could to get her medicine and help her, though nothing could cure her. He promised to stay by her side so she would never be scared or alone again. Sadly, he broke this promise in the hope that he could save her life. The Wizard came to him, sensing his deep desire to help Lily, and convinced him into joining the game by promising he could cure Lily's illness. So, Jisoo joined to have his wish granted and save his sister's life. Personality When the player is first introduced to the animals, Jisoo is a black cat and the last one able to be clicked on. He gives off a very confident and relaxed aura since he is leaning against the inside of the basket. For the first half of the game he is harder to find in the house and tends to come off rough around the edges when approached. He hates to take baths and to be brushed, along with simply being touched at first. Considering his past, he could have trust issues with others touching him. Over time, he bonds with Heejung should he be chosen or even if he is not chosen. As a human, Jisoo retains his confidence and laid back attitude, but shows that he is also very alluring and flirtatious upon his transformation. He can also be very jealous and overprotective, keeping tabs on Heejung when she goes out and being wary of strangers like Heejae. This is later revealed to probably be because of his sister falling ill while he was away, so it can be taken as wanting to be there at all times to care for Heejung so she doesn't get hurt too. Out of all the animals, Jisoo overall cares the most for Heejung's well being, since he tries to protect her regardless if she picks him or not. He is the one seen most in all the routes, where he is guiding Heejung, helping her with her mother, attempting to cook or clean, helping her relax, or warning her of the other love interests' faults and intentions. No matter the route, Jisoo tells Heejung many times to call for him if she ever needs help, seemingly like a big brother figure if he is not being romanced. Jisoo can appear lazy as a cat, but as a human, in both Heejung's world and his own world, he worked several jobs. After the death of his parents and Lily falling ill, he worked as hard as he could to provide for her. He is one of the most empathetic of the animals due to wanting to help Heejung and due to the love for his sister, which brought him into the game in the first place. It is heavily hinted that Jisoo has been in fights in the past with how he can take care of himself, how he was rough with Heejung at first, and how he has no fear of anyone. It's also hinted at that he and Jiyeon may have met in the past based on Jiyeon saying he has stolen fish from Jisoo and calling it "economy." Jisoo, Lily, and Jiyeon are from the rural, poverty stricken area of the Grim Continent, the world in which the love interests originate from. Jisoo and Jiyeon harbor a grudge against the rabbits due to their wealth and being looked down on by them throughout the game. Ultimately, he has an extreme dislike for Jihae compared to his distaste for Jieun and Jiwoo, as seen in both Jihae and Jisoo's routes. For the other rabbits, he mostly complains about them behind their backs or ignores them, but for Jihae he is actively hostile. If Heejung ever shows any interest in Jihae, Jisoo can and will get violent. Jisoo is the most selfless with his wish and actions next to Jieun. He gave up his own memories to protect Heejung from the Wizard, knowing she would try to sacrifice herself to find him again. Despite his best efforts, though, Heejung was still tricked into giving up her memories to bring Jisoo and Lily to the human world, though she seems to retain some memory of him, like he does for her, based on her painting in the epilogue. He learned to love art through Heejung; which may or may not have lead him to her exhibit in the epilogue. He may also harbor feelings for her in the other routes since he hasn't taken on a girlfriend in the other love interests' routes nor the good endings' epilogue of his own, though this could also be for Lily (even if she does push him to date while living in Busan). Appearance As a cat, Jisoo has short black fur with white fur around his eyes, chest, his right hind leg, and finally at the tip of his tail. His eyes as a human and a cat are gold in color. Another physical feature that passes from his feline state to his human state is the silver necklace his sister Lily made and gave to him back in their home world. As a human, he wears mostly black clothes with some red and gold accents, with a plain purple scarf around his shoulders. When he goes out, his outfit alters a bit with Jisoo wearing a black beanie to hide his feline ears. His hair color fluctuates between black and dark brown during cutscenes, making the color inconsistent throughout the game (but this could also be due to the lighting in certain scenes during cutscenes). In his good ending, Jisoo has his hair up in a small ponytail. He wears a black jacket with a red turtleneck underneath. Trivia * All of the animals have Ji- as the first part of their names, meaning "Grass" to fit with the nature theme. Soo, depending on the hanja used, could mean "Water" or "Shore". Meaning, Jisoo's name translates into English as: Grass Water/Shore (possibly as a joke due to his hatred for getting wet). * Cats are generally considered bad luck in Korean culture, while black cats are universally considered bad luck in European cultures. This may explain why initially Heejung and several background characters tended to have a disdain for him in his feline form at the beginning of the game. * Jisoo has the most illustrations, or CG's, in the game. Being featured in every route and in multiple scenes in the other love interests' routes either helping Heejung or reacting to the antics of the other love interests with Heejung. *Jisoo is a shopaholic, typically found browsing the shopping network and asking Heejung to buy him things. When talking to Jisoo, while he's watching the shopping network, he tells Heejung of the deals they're having and suggests she buys anything with a seemingly good deal attached. *He is always the first one to greet Heejung when she comes home. *Jisoo's sister is seventeen years old by the time the epilogue that takes place (three years after the ending of the game). At the beginning of the game, she is fourteen years old when Jisoo joins. *Like the other love interests, Jisoo has a favorite food and it is salmon. *In a cutscene, Jiyeon reveals that he and Jisoo shared an intimate moment together under the influence of alcohol. *Jisoo is typically compared to a dog, even going as far as referring to himself as "more of a dog than a cat". *Heejung names Jisoo first before the other love interests. *While it isn't stated during the game, it can be assumed that Jisoo's gluttonous appetite comes from never having enough food in his home world and now living with Heejung he can eat as much as he wants. *Jisoo is the only love interest with a bad ending CG. Quotes * (To Heejung) "You finally brought me back to my true self." Gallery Ji5.png|Meeting a human Jisoo for the first time. tumblr_ne8qjpVoz61tgbyobo4_1280.png|Jisoo getting angry at Heejung because he thinks she has a boyfriend. tumblr_ne8qjpVoz61tgbyobo2_1280.png|The rest of the boys being terrified by Jisoo's horrible cooking. Ji6.png|Jisoo and Heejung's first kiss. tumblr_ne8qjpVoz61tgbyobo7_1280.png|Jisoo teasing Heejung. tumblr_ne8qjpVoz61tgbyobo8_1280.png|Jisoo hugging Heejung. tumblr_ne8qjpVoz61tgbyobo9_1280.png|Jisoo trying to calm Heejung down. Ji7.png|Jisoo supporting Heejung at the art exhibit. tumblr_ne8qni4xWG1tgbyobo4_250.png|Jisoo holding Heejung. Ji8.png|Jisoo leaving his necklace with Heejung. Ji9.png|Jisoo as he appears in the epilogue of the good ending. tumblr_ne8qni4xWG1tgbyobo6_1280.png|Jisoo as he appears in his bad ending. Jisoo.full.1559144.jpg|Jisoo as he appears in the epilogue of the bad ending. tumblr_ne8qni4xWG1tgbyobo8_1280.png|Jisoo's concept photos. tumblr_ne8qni4xWG1tgbyobo9_1280.png|Jisoo official art. Category:Characters